supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leah (The Great Return)
Leah is the daughter of Satan as well as an Arch-Cambion, she's also an ally of the Winchesters and she hunt with them . Biography Leah is born between the death of Azazel and the awakening of Lilith, she is the daughter of Satan and of a unnamed woman, Satan sired her to fight and win against Lucifer . Many years later, Leah met the Winchesters and Jack Kline, Sam, Dean and Castiel thought about kill her but Jack Kline prevent them to and speak to Leah, they discuss a long time and they finish to fall in love . Personnality Leah is a clever woman, she is kind, she hates only a few amount of poeple, Satan is one of them, she loved her mother and Jack Kline, she likes the Winchesters but think they want too much to be helped by God, she felt pity for Castiel when she learned Dean annoyed him during the Civil War . Powers and Abilities * Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : She can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Seraphiel-Level entities ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, she is stronger than anything other of Nature, Primordial Beasts-level entities, her father and uncles . ** Super Speed : She can move faster than anything else except her father and uncles . ** Super Stamina : She don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : She is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : She is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt her need to be at least as powerfull as Seraphiel, she is immune to the Colt, she can, however, be hurted by Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : She knows almost everything . ** Precognition : She can see the future, however, their visions are almost never clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : She can hide her nature and her power to anything weaker than herself . ** Hell Manipulation : She can modify and shape at will the Earth . *** Nether Manipulation : She can modify, generate and shape at will the Nether, a powerfull hellish energy only Arch-Cambions, Prime Demons, Tathamet and Destruction can manipulate . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : She is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : She can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can easily kill her . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, Eve can heavily hurt her and can kill her if she is weakened, in the same way, Niebo is two times stronger than her . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Prime Demons, the Necrosians and the Time Arcounts as well as the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt her . * Seraphiel-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt her . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill her . * Archangel Swords : They can moderatly hurt her . * Archangel Blades : They can slightly hurt her . * Seraph Blades : They can very slightly hurt her . Other * ''Seals made by Primordial Beings' ': Leah can be trapped by the seals made by her uncles and her father . Trivia * Leah means Tool in demonic language, it's also the name of the daughter of Diablo in Diablo 3 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Cambions Category:Arch-Cambions Category:High-tier Demons Category:Demons Category:Human Category:Half-Human Category:Prime Demons Category:The Great Return